heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Human
Zedonia, the kingdom of mankind, is located in Gaia's midwestern plains. it was once unrivaled as the most powerful kingdom in all of Gaia. However, the assassination of King Grivenhart, Elven schism, and constant war have greatly reduced Zedonia's former glory. Humans have powerful advanced troops, but their heroes' capabilities are average. The Human race is part of the Unionist camp. Units All of the units in the Human army are trained at the Barracks. Click on the unit name to see a picture and other useful information. Note: Base is unmodified unit build time. Camp assumes maxed Bootcamp skill. HSkill assumes max Bootcamp and maxed Draft/Intensive Training. Guild assumes all of the aforementioned and a level 10 University guild building. Note 2: All gold values are base values. For the cumulative effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell means that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell means means that that unit has the best stat of this type, but shares this stat with one or more units in the same tier. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings !Building !Information |- |Arena |You can manage your units here and heal wounded units. |- |Barracks |The barracks are used for training and recruiting units. |- |Battlements |Guard tower in the upper/lower battlefield. |- |Bazaar |You can purchase weapons and equipment for your Hero here. |- |Embassy |Level up your Embassy to increase the maximum members for your Guild. |- |Forge |A facility for producing weapons and armor. It is necessary for training advanced troops. |- |Hero Tower |Increases the amount of experience your Heroes earn. |- |Light Miracle |Designed by the first Human King Grievenhart, it contains the remains of Generals who died in battle. It is a spiritual monument of Zedonia. |- |Magic Tower |You can research various skills and spells here. |- |Market |You can trade resources at the market. |- |Stables |Stable facility for raising steeds necessary for the training of Human cavalry units. |- |Tavern |You can recruit Heroes here. |- |Townhall |The Townhall is the administrative heart of your city. |- |Warehouse |Increases the resource storage limit. |} Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell!!Effect |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Skill |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting |The better your scouts, the better your Intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. *Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the Light Miracle. These spells only apply to Human Heroes and only to Human units allocated to those Heroes. Tasks Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now dozens of Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance or other server resets occur. Analysis & Strategy Overall Humans have a unique advantage over all the other races, they have three ranged units while the other races only have two. They also have the strongest melee unit and it is the second fastest melee unit. They also have the best racial spell. Early Game ( < 2200 Fame) Train Spear Militia until you can train Archers, then train about two hundred. Only train enough Scouts to complete the main task mission as you will be able to gain three Scouts everyday just by scouting an opponent's castle in the daily tasks. Mid-game ( 2200 ~ 80,000 Fame) Once you have a good stock of Archers work on training Armed Soldiers. Armed Soldiers make good melee units because they can carry the largest load, and they are slow enough not to get in the way while you are NPC farming. If you choose to farm castles, it takes gryphons two turns before they can make it to the battlements just like Armed Soldiers. However your should really focus should be on creating Monks, which you can use to do some serious NPC farming. Create about five hundred Monks before focusing on Priests. Do not waste your resources or time creating Elite Knights. If you are going the PvP route, train Priests with your left over resources while you work on creating Archangels. Endgame ( > 80K Fame) The first thing you should do is get the Tavern to level 10, and ideally find a Hero with combat stats above 150 (see the Heroes page for more details). After this point there are two different strategies: 1) The NPC route involves getting T8 units as soon as possible and building about 2000 of them to farm NPCs. With a fully upgraded Rain of Arrows or Hawkeye spell, you need a large force of Priests on a high-speed Hero (total speed of at least 146) to farm Tier 10 treasures without taking damage (you can use the scout tactic to make things a little easier). This is especially useful for making gold, sell Tier 10 treasures to the Bazaar for anywhere from 8-11k. 2) The PVP route involves rushing T10 units and holding off production of large numbers of T8 units. Owing to their high speed, Archangels can often reach the front row of enemy forces on the first turn of PVP combat, which completely eliminates the ranged advantage. Furthermore, Archangels have very high defense, which means they do well against Tier 8 units. Thus, the ideal PVP build will be 4 scouts on the back row, and three stacks of 300 Archangels. Archangels are also a good choice for the human endgame because the human racial buffs from the Light Miracle give additional attack and defence. Coupled with a high tier Leadership hero skill, Archangels may well become the best endgame PVP choice. Ideally you want to be able to support both paths, but this is unrealistic before reaching 500k and acquiring 5-6m units. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Human